NY, NY It's A Hell of A Town
by SOAQueen
Summary: Happy's mother decides she wants to go back to New York to live out her final days. What happens when they go and Hap meets a girl that is not afraid to stand up to him.  Rated M for future
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone that helped me out with my Happy question! This is my first ever attempt at anything like this so please be gentle! I am going to incorporate some personal events etc. into the story for realism. **

**I know Happy may seem a little out of character at certain points, but just remember his mother is dying so he can be slightly more emotional. He is currently patched into Charming, although the timeline won't follow the seasons 100%. Also for the point of the story he was born and raised in New York and moved to California later in life with his mom. **

**Vanessa "Nessa" Harris: Born and raised in New Jersey works in New York City 5'8" long brown curly hair, green eyes, curvy in the right places.**

**Of course I do not own any of the characters except "Nessa" they all belong to the amazing people behind Sons Of Anarchy! **

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful Northern Cali day as they drove home from the doctors office. The windows were down in the cage and Happy couldn't help but look over at his Mom seeing her enjoy the breeze on her face. It made him feel happy until he started remembering what happened only a few minutes prior and how tough the next few months were going to be.

_Sitting in the cold sterile doctors office was not Happy's idea of a good time. He would much rather be playing pool with the guys or getting his hands dirty under the hood of a car, but this was his mother and he would not let her face this alone. As the doctor came back with the test results he could see how calm his mother was, almost as if she had known what was going to be said. When the doctor said the treatments weren't working he did not know what to do but ask what other options there were. As the doctor started talking about experimental treatments his felt his moms hand come over his own. "Hap no", as she gives him that look only a mother can, then she turns to the doctor and says "Son I have lived a long wonderful life, I have smoked and drank just about everyday of it and there is not a thing I regret, no more treatments". She stands putting a hand on Hap's shoulder "come on let's go get a drink", all Happy could think was this was not the mother he has known his whole life, she was a fighter and could not understand why she was giving up now. It was not until they got to the car and he saw the relief and peace she was feeling that he knew this is what she really wanted and he would not fight her on it. _

They went to this little dive bar only locals go, and explained how she wanted to go back home to New York to live out her last days. He told her he was going with her that he would go Nomad again and be based out of the NY charter. Now he just had to tell Clay and the guys.

...

Walking out of the chapel everyone was tense knowing how difficult this was going to be for the killer. The vote was unanomus to let him transfer and there was not much more to say. They clapped their brother on the back giving him hugs and giving him their best wishes.

Clay was sitting by the bar watching it go down with Tig, becoming increasingly worried about how this would effect his enforcer once he returned. Would it change the way he felt about his job watching the one person he would do anything to protect die, and not being able to do anything about it. This was Clay's club, and with everything he had in the back of his mind he wanted them to do he was going to need the killer on his best game.

...

Across the country in New York Vanessa "Nessa" Harris was just getting out of work. Her boss was giving her hell all day making her do ten times the work she should be doing. All she wanted to do was go home and relax, dreading the line she was going to have to stand on to take the bus back to Jersey. If her damn boss had not kept her two hours late she could have made the express, but not anymore.

Growing up so close to the city she considers herself more a New Yorker than a "tourist", watching people with their cameras out in Times Square ohing and ahhing at the sights she barely even acknowledged anymore. So set in her walk to the Port Authority she hadn't noticed the two guys watching her closely. They had been doing so for a few days now, everynight seeing her come out of her office building, following her as she makes her way to the bus. Soon they would make their strike and take that pretty little thing in a skirt as they enjoyed calling her.

Staring straight ahead Nessa had no idea about the eyes watching her every move, and she never could have predicted the turn her life was about to take shortly.

**Thank you everyone again! I don't know how long it will be exactly so we will see where it goes and what everyone thinks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took forever I am so sorry! Thank you to everyone for the positive feedback! I'll try and get it out quicker for everyone!**

It was the perfect time of year in New York, the weather was just chilly enough to wear a light jacket. Walking up to the little house Happy and his mother were renting for the next few months Happy couldn't help but think of his childhood on the streets of Inwood. Every Sunday his mother would drag him to St. Judes Church down the street then to the bodega next to their apartment to get food for their Sunday dinner.

His mother was already worn down from the flight in so he was going to let her rest and take a ride down to his new clubhouse for the time being. He's met the guys a few times at other events but wants to let them know if they need any jobs done to just give him a call and hes their man.

Of course Nessa was getting out of work late again her boss had kept her till after 9:30 tonight, knowing she was going to have a hell of a time getting home. She swore her boss just wanted to make her life miserable, she had to find a new job.

Passing through Times Square the lights flashing on her face, just as she was walking next to an alley way she feels hands go around her mouth. Her screams are covered as she starts thrashing around another pair of arms comes around her body pulling her in further to the alley. "We've been watching you, waiting for this this a long time pretty lady" the one holding her mouth says near her ear. Using his other arm he starts ripping the buttons of her blouse open, while she hears the other man start unbuckling his belt.

Knowing she must do something Nessa bites the hand over her mouth, she momentarily has a moment to scream before it is quickly replaced. Tears start streaming down her face because as strong as she is and as hard as she trys she knows the two of them will over power her.

After stopping by the clubhouse Happy decided to go for a walk around the city, he ended up at Times Square of all places. Just wandering trying to clear his head of everything going on with his mom. She was the one person who had always been there for him, even though he knew his mom wanted it he never thought he would take an old lady.

She was the one person that could stablize him once he got done with a serious job, all he had to do was call her and hear her voice and it would calm him down. Once she was gone he was scared that one day he would go to far into killer mode after a job and never come back.

All of these thoughts running through his head he almost didn't hear the scream, but his keen ears are to good. Following the sound to an alley way he finds two men holding a struggling woman. "Hey" he screams at the two men, "let her go". "Get out of here before we hurt you to boy" one of the men screams. Happy just laughs and quickly runs over to the one man who was making quick work of his belt, he throws in into the brick wall. Then as he lands on the ground starts punching him, his rings leaving cuts all over the mans face. The other man has dropped the quivering girl on the ground and jumped on top of Happy surprising him. Unseathing his knife Happy quickly kneals and stabs the man who just jumped him. Standing he goes to the girl and grabs her arm dragging her with him. He has to make sure she will not say anything about what she saw to the cops if they come asking questions, and wants for some reason wants to make sure she is ok.

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
